


It's Our Secret

by cup_of_comfort



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sexting, also irresistible tease, brotherhood era, prom is a huge tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cup_of_comfort/pseuds/cup_of_comfort
Summary: Noctis is bored during class, and Prompto sends him a text. It goes downwards pretty fast—literally. —kinkmeme deanon, noctis/prompto





	It's Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> kinkmeme deanon of this [prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=7059729#cmt7059729)!
> 
> edit: i might... MIGHT... write the second part i left out in the kinkmeme. someday. not sure when. i'm terrible at smut so i'll choose not to, but let's see if the mood strikes.
> 
> also unedited, so pardon any mistakes ;u; feel free to point them out, though!

It was only the start of the second to last period, but Noctis had been yawning for the third time in ten minutes. Astrals, geography had never felt this boring before.

The teacher had hung Eos's world map on the chalkboard and was explaining the environment and terrain of the Duscae region. Same old explanations, Noctis thought, when he had covered them all last spring break with Ignis.

It didn't help that this year Prompto was separated into a different class. They had been together in the same class as first and second years, but they put Prompto in neighbouring class for the third year, probably when they discovered that Noctis and Prompto were dating. Their classes had the same gym schedule, and they still ate lunch and went home together, but there wasn't anybody to entertain him during boring sessions like this. He couldn't steal a glance on Prompto to see whatever his boyfriend was tinkering on his desk, or had flirty notes exchanged in between, careful not to let the teacher notice.

He missed Prompto.

As if on cue, his phone blinked. Noctis was glad he had set it on total silence, without vibrations as well, so the teacher wouldn't notice it if he's being discreet, right?

(Besides, it might be important. Perhaps it's from Ignis or his father.)

Noctis opened up the chatroom and found out that Prompto had sent him a message.

> [Prompto] _Whatchu doin bby?_ _– 12.51_

Noctis smiled. Glancing upwards to check if the teacher was still focused on the map, he typed up a response.

> [Noct] _Geography. Bored af and wanna see you._ _– 12.52_

It didn't even take a minute for Prompto to reply.

> [Prompto] _Aww. My cute bf is bored. ^3^ – 12.52_  
>  [Prompto] _What r u gonna do when u see me? ;) – 12.52_

Noctis paused for a while as the teacher started explaining about the ecosystems in Duscae, making sure that she was still occupied with the class.

> [Noct] _Dunno. What do you want ME to do? - 12.54_
> 
> [Prompto] _Hehe – 12.54_  
>  [Prompto] _Bby we know u always wanna kiss me ;) – 12.55_
> 
> [Noct] _You’re not THAT irresistible. – 12.55_  
>  [Noct] _And I don’t always wanna kiss you – 12.55_
> 
> [Prompto] _Denial is bad tsk tsk – 12.55_  
>  [Prompto] _Aw so u dun wanna kiss me? :( - 12.55_  
>  [Prompto] _Im hurt :( - 12.56_

Noctis almost snorted out loud. Seriously, his boyfriend was exaggerating sometimes.

> [Noct] _You know once I start kissing you – 12.57_  
>  [Noct] _I’m not gonna stop – 12.57_
> 
> [Prompto] _Who said u should stop? ;) – 12.57_  
>  [Prompto] _Cmon Noct – 12.58  
>  _ [Prompto] _Tell me – 12.58_

Noctis paused. Did he want to continue this? He bit his lip. If he got caught by the teacher, not only he would get into trouble, but also Prompto. He might be able to get out, but...

_Screw this_ , he finally thought.

> [Noct] _I’m kissing you – 13.00_  
>  [Noct] _And my hands won’t even stay still – 13.00_  
>  [Noct] _It’s going inside your shirt – 13.01  
>  _ [Noct] _And touch you so you make all those nice sounds – 13.01_
> 
> [Prompto] _Ooh. Dirty ;) – 13.01_  
>  [Prompto] _Will u punish me? – 13.01  
>  _ [Prompto] _Bcs good boy shouldnt text during class – 13.02_

This little shit.

> [Noct] _A knee between your legs and I see you already hard – 13.03_  
>  [Noct] _You’re gonna beg but I’m not giving it to you – 13.03_  
>  [Noct] _Bcs good boy should learn to obey first – 13.04_  
>  [Noct] _I’ll tear your clothes off – 13.04_  
>  [Noct] _And then I’m gonna fuck you nice and slow until you cry out – 13.04_
> 
> [Prompto] _What a sadist – 13.05_  
>  [Prompto] _But I dont wanna slow. How about I let u mount me – 13.05_  
>  [Prompto] _How bout I go on my knees and spread my legs for u – 13.05_  
>  [Prompto] _Nice and stretched and wet – 13.05_  
>  [Prompto] _So u can go all out on me? – 13.06_

Noctis sucked in a deep breath. Holy shit, did Prompto really want to bring this on? He could already feel his cheeks heating up and his pants tightening.

> [Noct] _Hey – 13.08_  
>  [Noct] _You wanna continue this? – 13.08_
> 
> [Prompto] _R u fucking srs noct – 13.08_
> 
> [Noct] _We’re gonna get caught – 13.09_
> 
> [Prompto] _Fine. – 13.09_

Noctis waited for Prompto’s reply, but it didn’t come. He reluctantly turned his attention back to the teacher, who was still very much into the lesson, now had been moving on towards the explanation for Leide region.

Well, maybe Prompto realised that it was a bad idea anyway to text dirty when you’re still in class, so he decided to stop. Either way, Noctis was half-relieved that he didn’t have to sport a boner during class.

But of course, the relief was unfounded. Five minutes later, his phone blinked again, and Noctis quickly opened the text.

> [Prompto] _U leave me hanging – 13.15_  
>  [Prompto] _Jerk – 13.15_  
>  [Prompto] _My bf now is my right hand – 13.15_  
>  [Prompto] _It will never deny me – 13.15_

Noctis almost groaned when he saw Prompto had sent an attached picture. It was blurred, taken quite horribly and rushed, but he could make out the outlines of a _very_ aroused cock, slightly leaking from the head, with a hand he knew so well holding it.

His own cock twitched in his pants. For Astrals’ sake, Prompto was sending him a dick pic. On school hours. When classes were in session.

Holy fucking shit.

> [Noct] _Where the fuck are you – 13.18_
> 
> [Prompto] _Shut up im having a date with my right hand – 13.18_
> 
> [Noct] _Prompto for fuck’s sake – 13.18_  
>  [Noct] _Just tell me – 13.19_
> 
> [Prompto] _Hmph – 13.19_  
>  [Prompto] _Toilet closest to our class – 13.20_

Noctis didn’t waste time. He put down his phone and stood up. “Teacher. May I go to the toilet please?”

The teacher was surprised, but she reluctantly gave her permission, and Noctis half-sprinted out of the classroom towards the bathroom Prompto had told him. The corridor was silent, and he could vaguely hear someone yelling for him not to run, but fuck that.

He arrived in the bathroom in record time and slammed the door open. There was only one booth being occupied, and Noctis knocked hard on it.

“Prompto,” he said, “Open up.”

There was a rustle from the inside, and then the tell-tale _click_ of the lock being unlatched was heard. Noctis threw the door open and slammed it close behind him, closing the latch immediately.

“Ehehe,” Prompto was sitting on the toilet with his pants down, pooling on his ankles. He had shed his jacket and cardigan, and his tie was thrown over his shoulder. His cock lay half-hard against his stomach, held against his palm. “...guess you decided to come?”

“You little shit,” Noctis hissed, and then he grabbed the front of Prompto’s shirt, pulling him upwards and crashed his lips against his boyfriend’s. Prompto made a strangled sound, but he tilted his head and gladly opened his mouth, letting Noctis slip his tongue inside and caressed his.

Prompto laughed breathlessly when they parted. “But I’m _your_ little shit,” he grinned, looping his arms around Noctis’s neck and pulled their face closer. His face was flushed and his lips a bit swollen and glistening with saliva, and damn, Noctis really want to pin Prompto down and just fuck him there.

He was lying when he said Prompto wasn’t that irresistible. Fuck that shit, his boyfriend was the most enticing person he could land his eyes on.

“Yeah, you’re my little shit,” Noctis agreed, before he dove in again and caught Prompto’s lips on his. They kissed hard, but Noctis broke the kiss when he could feel Prompto grinding his crotch against here. “Not here, Prom.”

The blonde whined. “ _Seriously_? And here I thought you’re ready to fuck since you come all the way here!”

“Dude. As much as I’d like to, this is the fucking _school_ toilet,” he pulled Prompto’s waist closer. “It’s unsanitary as hell, and you can’t make a noise here. That’s inconvenient.”

“I’m starting to think that Ignis is influencing you too much,” Prompto pouted, but he pulled back and fixed his clothes. “I’ll hold you responsible for my boner here when we get to your apartment, Noct.”

“Oh, Prompto,” Noctis smirked. “I’ll take that responsibility, _gladly_.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/cup_of_comfort)!  
>    
> [buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/cupofcomfort)


End file.
